


Reverence

by calaidi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calaidi/pseuds/calaidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V wasn't quite sure what to say when he finally opened the box...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverence

V wasn't quite sure what to say when he finally opened the box.  
  
He'd been a little surprised that Gauche had bothered to get him anything for his birthday, or even that he'd remembered it--their relationship had hardly been going on for a three months and he'd only once mentioned his birth-date in passing. He'd simply had nothing to celebrate for the past few years, so it had become just another day to him, only to be acknowledged if he ever had to give his age.  
  
But Gauche had not only remembered, he'd cared enough to buy a cake and a present and he'd been dropping hints of getting V's brothers involved later in the day. V didn't doubt he'd gotten them involved somehow; he'd made a point of celebrating each of  _their_  birthdays, even if he didn't both with his own, and III, at least, would be easily swayed toward returning the gesture.  
  
So he wasn't entirely sure what to expect when Gauche handed him the wrapped box. And he really wasn't sure what to think now that it was open.  
  
Gauche leaned down over the back of the couch and draped his arm over V's shoulders. V relaxed into the embrace and tilted his head a bit to the side to give Gauche room automatically.  
  
"What do you think?" Gauche asked, and he just sounded so  _proud_  of himself, V had to reassess his feelings for the third time in as many minutes.  
  
Inside the box, on a pillow of something like deep blue satin, sat a delicate silver tiara set with a scattering of tiny but vibrant blue stones. It  _was_  lovely, elegant enough for his tastes without being extravagant, and the design was undoubtedly something custom, because he could see where it was inspired by his clothing and the crest Gauche had never actually seen himself.  
  
It also brought to mind the ridiculous nickname Gauche insisted on using which V couldn't really bring himself to completely dislike.  
  
"It's beautiful," he said, because it was and it was easier to go with the objective truth. "Where did you get it?"  
  
Gauche shrugged. "I've got a friend who's hobby is metalworking and I called in a favor. I just had to pay for the supplies."  
  
V set the box on his lap and took the tiara out to get a better look. He didn't really have any experience in this sort of thing, but the craftsmanship seemed excellent. He'd expected to hear that it had come from a store. And he was a little relieved it hadn't; Gauche would have undoubtedly paid more and V wasn't sure he wanted to know how much this had been as it was.  
  
"The blue stones are tanzanite," Gauche said, reach up to run his finger over a couple of them. "That's your birthstone, isn't it?"  
  
"One of them," V said, a little amazed Gauche had known that too. And that they were actually real, though that was probably why they were all so small.  
  
"It isn't real silver, it's just plated," Gauche said after a moment. "I didn't have enough for real silver. But it'll probably look good for longer this way if you don't handle it too much."  
  
V smiled a little and turned his head to kiss his cheek. As cute as it was, he really didn't need to justify getting something that was a little cheaper, especially when it had the potential to be considerably expensive. "It's fine. Thank you."  
  
Gauche frowned at him, starting to look a little worried. "Do you like it?"  
  
Well, of course he did. It was beautiful and Gauche had put so much thought and effort into it. It had been designed and made just for him and with only him in mind. It had been a very, very long time since he'd been given such a thoughtful gift, and a homemade gift from one of his brothers was nothing at all like one from his lover.  
  
It meant a lot, and that was...a little unnerving. It had been a long time since he'd felt so strongly toward anyone or anything not already related to him.  
  
And there was that silly nickname that had to have been the inspiration for it in the first place.  
  
He hesitated in saying anything one way or the other just a little too long. Gauche let out a sound halfway between a groan and a sigh and he stood up straight again so he could make his way around to the front of the couch. At least he didn't seem  _offended_ , which was really the last thing V wanted, and he didn't seem too daunted either. Of course, V would hardly be attracted to him if he were the type to give up so easily.  
  
Gauche stopped in front of him and gently took the tiara out of his hands. Then he carefully set it on V's head, smirking a little as he arranged his hair to keep it in place.  
  
"You'd like it better if you could see yourself right now," Gauche said. "It suits you, Princess Christopher."  
  
He knew it. It was that nickname. He didn't hate it, and he didn't even particularly mind that it was the feminine form of the title, but he didn't really feel like it was an appropriate title for  _him_. Gauche had started using it to tease him, but now it carried with it an uncomfortable feeling of Gauche placing him on a pedestal he didn't deserve.  
  
Most of the time. But then, Gauche had yet to call him that in the middle of a duel, when he almost certainly deserved it.  
  
Gauche finished arranging his hair and flopped onto the seat next to him. "Y'know, it's all right if you don't like it. I wasn't sure you would."  
  
V smiled and shook his head slightly. Really, if he hadn't been sure...  
  
"I love it. It means a lot to me." He reached for one of Gauche's hands and squeezed it lightly. "Thank you."  
  
Gauche grinned and immediately shook his hand free so he could wrap his arm around V's shoulders and hug him close. V just smiled again and took hold of the other hand instead.  
  
"Good, 'cause it wasn't cheap, y'know."  
  
"I'm only going to wear it when we duel."  
  
Gauche made such a face at that, V couldn't help laughing a bit. But Gauche did still lose the majority of their duels, so V couldn't quite blame him for being sour about the idea.


End file.
